pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambiladdin
Nuemekdisneylover1999's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Princess Jasmine - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Genie - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) *Jafar - Adult Ronno (Bambi) *Iago - Zazu (The Lion King) *Abu - Scooby-Doo *The Magic Carpet - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Sultan - Quick Draw McGraw *Rajah - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *The Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Razoul - Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Razoul's Guards - The Henchponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Pedder - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Gazeem the Thief - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Woman at the Window - Prim Hemline (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *The Balcony Harem Girls - Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mulan *Necklace Man and Woman - Z and Princess Bala (Antz) *The Hungry Children - Peter and Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Prince Achmed - Tarzan *Old Jafar - Horrid Henry *Elephant Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmarron) *Omar the Melon Seller - Frog Naveen (The Princess And The Frog) *Pot Seller - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nut Seller - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Seller - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Seller - Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants) *Fire Eater - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Boy wanting an apple - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Red Genie - King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla) *Little Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Pinocchio’s Head Genie - Young Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Magic Genie - Tigger (Pooh) *Wrong Genie - Hades (Hercules) *French Genie - Ultraseven *Game Show Host Genie - Shrek *Dog Genie - Winona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rabbit Genie - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Turtle Abu - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Little Boy Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fat Man Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Total Drama World Tour) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *53 Purple Peacocks - Bird (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Stampede (Jumanji) *Leopard Genie - Gia (Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harem Genie - Pocahontas *95 White Persian Monkeys - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Kenai (Brother Bear) and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf Playing Trumpet (Looney Tunes) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Table Lamp Genie - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Orville the Albatross (The Rescuers) *One of Flamingoes - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Gigantic Genie - Fib (VeggieTales) *Rajah as Cub - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Abu as Toy - Scooby-Doo Doll *Snake Jafar - The Cougar (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Cheerleader Genie - Lemurs (Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof